Can't Let it Go
by DarkHonda
Summary: You were no angel and I was no sin, somehow I can't let it go. A sequel to Obsidians. PRLR, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the circumstances, Disney/Saban own the rest.

**A/N:** _"You were no angel, and I was no sin, somehow I can't let it go."  
a sequel to Obsidians, Ryan is now good, so why doesn't Kelsey want him? PRLR oneshot._

**Can't Let it Go  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Kelsey was walking through the crowded hallways of the Aquabase; a furious looking Ryan Mitchell was following her, trying to grab her hand, but she was quicker. His beautiful brown eyes were practically inflamed with his anger, his resentment and uncompromised want of her. He followed her, knowing he would keep following her to the end of the world, but then, she reached her room and the door was slammed in his face; leaving him, raging, outside of her too familiar room.  
He knew her room only too well; they had nightly encounters before, before the change, when he was still evil's most promising son. For months he had shown up in her room at night, watching her with an endless patience. At first he didn't know where it was coming from, he wasn't supposed to feel this way towards an enemy, and that hasty decision to show up in her room could've been the stupidest he has ever made. He didn't regret it now.

'She is stubborn, but I am much more,' he knew and therefore paced at her doorstep for the rest of the afternoon, not willing to admit defeat. She has to come out of there sometime and he will wait until she does, he decided and glared at her door, hoping it would break open somehow.

He kept pacing in front of her door, back and forth without even noticing how much time he was walking there. He was confused, it was a new and frightening feeling; he always knew what to do and now he was afraid to hurt her and he didn't even have a weapon! He refused to understand anything changed, because nothing did; true, he was a good guy now but wasn't it supposed to make their relationship much easier than it used to be?  
She said they shouldn't be together now, that it's wrong, but wasn't it worse when he was evil? The fact that each of them betrayed their allies for each other? It was wrong when they had to hide, he knew, it was wrong whenever he started doubting his loyalties after being with her. Now it was supposed to be easy, they were supposed to be free together, in love out in the open like they deserved! But she rejected him, saying it's wrong, it's a mistake.

He closed his eyes while pacing, it wasn't a mistake to him. It wasn't. How it could be when she is the only one who is making him feel alive, making him feel at all? It all started in her and ended in her, her body, her courage, her love… all those long hours they spent making love to each other, pleasuring each other, wishing the morrow would never come, it always did. They always had to say goodbye and each time it tore his heart. 'So why did she leave me now?' he wondered, 'now, when we don't need to say goodbye ever again…'

'Did she stop caring about me?' he wondered, 'love me?' but no one could answer, he felt frustration rise in him, he wanted to hit something, to destroy, to release his anger, his hurt. Yesterday she promised the world and today? She took it back, he now knew.  
He knocked on her door with his fists. Twice. No sound was heard and he found himself worried, what if something happened to her? What if Vypra or Diabolico found their way to her just like he did? How would he be able to live without her?

'No,' he tried to reassure himself, 'they can't, this is the Aquabase it's protected all over,' but was it? he immediately knocked on the door, countless times, so urgently needing to hear her voice again, to see her sweet image in front of him. He was so lost in his fears that he didn't even notice when she opened the door and fell on her, his body pressed against hers.  
For a moment, it seemed that time froze, that they were the only two people in the world, with their gazes locked on each other, there was nothing more he wanted than kiss her. He lowered his head and planted a lazy, gentle kiss on her soft lips, her scent intoxicating him; he was a wanderer and she was the light, all he wanted was to be with her. She tried to shove him off of her but he caught her wrist and stroked her cheek gently, she turned her face, not wanting to look at him. He felt his insides turn to ice with her rejection.

"Kelsey…" he whispered her name, his hold on her broke and she shoved him off of her, quickly getting up and standing firmly in front of him. She refused to talk to him.

"Please, Kels-" he tried to beg, he wanted to beg; everything, anything so she would be his again.

"Only my friends call me that, you're not my friend," she snapped, he got up on his feet and held her chin in his palm. His eyes were glaring into her beautiful green eyes.

"I don't want to be your friend, Kelsey," he hissed, feeling betrayed. Wasn't he good enough for her? Apparently it was the fact that he was good, which made everything between them so wrong. She laid her hand on his and broke his hold on her chin, turning her back to him.

"So this is it?" he asked, now bitterly, hurtfully. Yet he got no answer, she was standing with her back to him, so quiet, so…beautiful. He loved it about her, the quietness, the way a simple look told him everything he needed to know, for so many hours he was standing in her room, watching her watching him. Nothing had been said, but everything was done. A part of him yearned for evil, for being able to reappear in her room whenever he felt like and sweep her off her feet, loving every contrast they were to each other.

When they made love, he thought he was dreaming, he thought he has reached heaven- with her. Nothing was as perfect, as strong as their love, or so he thought. It had been a cold night, but he didn't feel anything but warmth, softness, love… he remembered exactly how her hands slid over his body, her lips soon following; he remembered the taste of her skin, the softness of her body. She comforted him in so many ways and he loved her.  
He was still standing there, silently, for a quick moment he moved to lock the door, then returned to his regular post by her desk, watching her, almost naturally. Now it was him that refused talking, wanting to remind her he didn't need words, promises, declarations of love; he never asked for any of them, all he wanted was to be with her for a few hours' time each night, it would suffice him, he knew.

She turned around a few moments later, her face wet and he didn't even ask for her permission when he wrapped her in a bear hug. He kissed her hair, her face buried in his chest. She was sad, but she let him comfort her and there was nothing else he wanted. He held her close until she relaxed and pulled away, turning her back to him yet again. Now he hardly felt threatened, he knew she needed him as much as he needed her and there was nothing either of them could do to stop the electrifying attraction.

"Ryan, just leave," she said turning to face him again, still crying; his heart stopped for a moment, what was she asking? He couldn't leave her, never!

And maybe…maybe she wasn't happy with him, maybe he made her miserable and this is her way to show him that he needs to be far away? Could it be? He stepped back from her, accepting and honoring her decision. She would know where to find him when she needs him.  
He walked to the door, unlocking it quietly, he opened it preparing to cross the doorstep, when he heard his name again. He closed the door and turned around, she kissed him, her eyes still wet from her tears. He couldn't resist her, not now, not ever. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss and increasing the pressure of his mouth on hers. He loved their kisses, he loved her taste, he loved her voice, her little sighs of satisfaction every time he kissed her neck. He loved her. So much.

"Kelsey, I want answers," he demanded when they broke apart, she closed her eyes almost painfully. A part of him regretted asking, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm scared, Ryan," she said quietly, and he felt like they've been there before.

"Who scared you?" he asked softly, vowing to destroy whoever he may be, while watching her beautiful green eyes adoring his face in silence.

"You, this," she said not letting go of him, he didn't want to stay after she told him he scared her. He didn't want to make her feel unhappy, but a selfish part of him didn't care, because he needed her. "I don't know what to expect anymore, you're good now and I… I don't want anything to change between us," she blurted and he found himself nodding, then kissed her temple.

"Nothing will change, Kelsey, I love you," he promise her, looking at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Everything changes," she whispered, burying her head in his chest again, "Ryan, I'm pregnant."

He felt his world becoming brighter in an instant; a smile fought its way to his lips. A happy one. He looked down at her crying form and embraced her closer to himself.  
A baby, their baby, was there anything more perfect than that?


End file.
